


Daisy at the Dentist

by agentofserenity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofserenity/pseuds/agentofserenity
Summary: Whilst on a mission, Daisy chips a tooth but she doesn't want to tell anyone. However, Melinda May can always tell when one of her kids is in pain.





	Daisy at the Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> So this began life as a 4am drabble written on my phone and has somehow turned into a chapter fic. Whoops. Its pure hurt/comfort fluffy stuff really. I just love writing Mama May so she's taking care of Daisy here (and Bobbi to an extent). I've tried to keep it canon compliant to early season 3 but then again Jemma probably isn't trained in dentistry I'm guessing so thats a bit au but hopefully you enjoy this!

"Aww crap" Daisy muttered under her breath. She was pretty sure that she had chipped a tooth during their latest mission but was trying to hide it from the team, though she found it difficult as they all sat around the dining table eating dinner. She did question why she was so ardent to hide it, especially since she knew Jemma was the medical team and that she would look after her well, but the only reason she could come up with was embarrassment. She certainly hadn't seen any of the others with injuries requiring dentistry before, the only time she really saw anything like that was Jemma's bi‐annual check ups for them all. Plus dentistry involved various things Daisy thought it was perfectly normal to be wary of ‐ from needles to getting scans to those ridiculous dental drills. She shuddered involuntarily.  
Thankfully Jemma was one of the first to finish and left the table along with everyone else whilst Daisy was still finishing up her food. Her relief however was short lived when she noticed that May was still sat at the table, watching her. The older agent then moved to sit next to her.

"Are you in pain?" May asked, straight to the point as always.  
"Nooo, what gave you that idea?" Daisy scoffed, trying her very hardest to hold in a wince as a sharp pain pulsed around her mouth once again.  
"Maybe because you've taken twice as long to eat as anyone else and you usually are among the first to finish your food. Plus you aren't doing the best job of hiding it when you wince" May pointed out. Daisy sighed, the older woman was right of course but she couldn't let her know how scared she really was.

"Daisy, nobody like getting dental work done but in the long run its much better than being in pain constantly. Plus you know Jemma, she will do whatever she can to make it less unpleasant for you and you trust her to fix it well, yeah? I can stick with you too"  
Daisy was a little taken aback by the offer from May, the woman not usually known for outwardly displaying her affection but she was also pretty glad. Daisy quietly nodded.  
"We can tell her tomorrow morning and get it sorted then, you cant have a dental procedure done until a certain number of hours after you have eaten anyway" May said matter of factly, standing up before offering a hand to Daisy.

Once all work had been completed for the day, most of the team retired to the common room. They split off into various sections: some watched a movie on the couch, some played a card game at the table and some just hung round the bar area with some beers chatting. Daisy, Melinda and Bobbi were sat on the couches watching a movie, they ended up being the last ones left there once the others went to bed. The end credits finally rolled and Melinda turned to Daisy, who let out a whimper. Bobbi pulled her in for a hug, having also worked out what was happening but she had left May to talk with the younger agent at the table after dinner.

"You'll be fine kiddo" Bobbi told her, ruffling her hair playfully. Daisy stuck her tongue out at her, a ghost of a smile crossing her lips. Bobbi was softly rubbing her back and it was so soothing that Daisy was almost asleep.  
"You can stay with me tonight" May said softly as her voice allowed, knowing they would not get the younger agent back to her dorm way on the other side of the building, whereas Melinda's was the first closest to the lounge. The girl sleepily agreed and soon fell asleep properly. May got Bobbi to carry Daisy to the dorm. Once they reached it, the blonde then put her down on the spare bed, yawning.  
"I'm just going to take a minute" Bobbi said tiredly, moving over with a slight limp (her knee still felt weaker at night especially after a busy day) and she curled up on the couch that was also part of the room, asleep fairly quickly. Melinda smiled at that and tucked a blanket around the taller blonde before moving over to the bed to check that Daisy was comfortable and then getting herself sorted, soon asleep too.

The next day, Daisy woke up with a start. This wasn't her room. She panicked and screamed up, sitting bolt upright. She could see a blurry figure with blonde hair in front of her and felt herself shaking. She released a small quake and the figure fell to the floor, but another smaller brunette was now holding her arms, repeating her name over and over. Daisy screamed out again, fearing that she had been kidnapped or captured though the voice felt familiar in her mind. Her eyes focused more and then she could place it ‐ it was May.  
"May...I...I'm so sorry" Daisy stumbled, her mind still couldn't work out who the other person had been but right now May had her full attention.  
"It's okay, you're okay. You're safe, we're in my dorm" May told her, gently rubbing her hand across her arm.  
"Who else was here? Someone else was here.." Daisy said, struggling to sit up May helped her slowly and rubbed her back. Melinda looked puzzled for a moment, wondering if it had been part of the nightmare Daisy had clearly suffered, until she then remembered Bobbi falling asleep on her couch.  
"It's okay, it was just Bobbi" she said, having not seen the girl fall though she had felt the quake which woke her up. She looked over to the couch but didn't see her there, calling her name. She heard a groan from the floor and got up off the spare bed, looking to see the tall blonde sprawled out on the floor. She crouched down and felt her pulse before speaking to her.

"Bobbi, can you hear me? Are you hurt?" May asked, to which the woman let out a slight groan before she spoke quietly.  
"I'm okay, just..my knee. I can't get myself back up" Bobbi sighed, her face pained. Melinda knew that she wouldn't be able to get the girl upright herself with the significant height difference between them so she contacted Hunter and Mack to help. They arrived fairly quickly and May moved back over to Daisy who seemed horrified now she had realised Bobbi was the blonde figure she'd seen earlier and knocked down with her powers.  
"Have I hurt her?" She asked in a small, quiet voice and Melinda took to rubbing the younger girls back once again.  
"A little, but it wasn't your fault, it's okay. You didn't know what was happening. She's going to be fine" Melinda did her best to comfort her whilst Mack and Hunter between them got Bobbi lifted up into Hunters arms. He carried her over to the couch and checked her over for any signs of injury, though she tried to brush him off insisting she was okay.

"My knee just gave way, it's okay. It was a busy day yesterday, I probably just overdid it a bit" Bobbi told her, exchanging a look with Daisy she gave her a comforting smile and mouthed "it's okay" when the two boys weren't looking. Hunter slipped her knee brace on and she got herself upright, Mack gave her the crutches he had brought.  
"No combat for you for a couple days, Fitz might need a hand in the lab" Melinda told Bobbi and she nodded, heading out the room with Hunter at her side.

"You okay Tremors?" Mack asked as he approached Daisy. His room was next door to Melinda's so it was possible he had felt her earlier quake a little too. The girl simply nodded, wincing. In all the chaos she had almost forgotten her chipped tooth but now it was angrily making itself known again. She pressed a hand on her mouth.  
"Tooth trouble?" Mack asked, looking up at Melinda when the younger agent simply threw the covers over her face to hide and winced in pain again.  
"She chipped it on the mission yesterday. I'm going to take her to Jemma" May said, eliciting another groan from the small lump under the covers. She patted where she worked out Daisy's head to be and the girl reappeared eventually.  
"C'mon, let's get you sorted. Mack, could you let Jemma know to meet me and Daisy in the med bay? Tell her it's not urgent but it is a dental matter" May told him and he nodded, heading out of the room with his phone now in his hand.

"Hey, if it's not urgent why can't it wait till tomorrow?" Daisy said, looking up at May.  
"I only told her it isn't urgent so she would know it didn't need a full team and to stop her from worrying unnecessarily. She's seen pretty much all of us in some dire scenarios, this is fairly tame by comparison" May told her. Daisy nodded and eventually got herself up, looking to the door when it opened Bobbi brought her in a change of clothes, giving her the best hug she could manage with her crutches. Daisy still felt bad for what had happened that morning, not realising she was voicing her insecurities about it aloud until Bobbi gently nudged her and cut her off.  
"Hey, I'm okay I promise. My knee was already acting up anyway so this isn't on you" Bobbi told her, a gentle hand on her shoulder "Im going to help Fitz for the day since you guys will need Jemma. You get your tooth fixed"  
With that, Bobbi left to head down to the lab and Daisy ducked into the bathroom to get changed.


End file.
